


Can’t Handle the Heat

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Your heat hits during a disgustingly hot day. When no one helps you, you strike out on your own to find someone to do the job. But after being gone for days Dean comes to find you, ceasing your shenanigans. You make the mistake of insinuating that Dean was unable to handle your heat. Which he promptly proves wrong.





	Can’t Handle the Heat

**_Warnings:_ Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Disgustingly hot weather. Heat (in the ABO sense). Smut. Dirty talk. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Claiming.**

**Bamby**

At first you couldn’t really tell the difference between the heat inside you and the heat surrounding you. It was all hot, sticky and uncomfortable. Being stuck in a motel room for just under a week was like being stuck in hell for three months- at least that’s what Dean had whined the whole time.

Two days before you made it back to the bunker you realised something else was going on. You were suffering worse than the brothers, the heat driving you practically insane. You just thought they were hiding it better. Turns out you were just in denial.

Sam had been asleep when you’d crawled onto Dean’s bed, half asleep and driven by instinct. Sam had been asleep when you plucked at Dean’s boxer briefs, not really having control of your actions. Sam had been asleep when you’d attempted to mount Dean right there in the motel room.

Sam hadn’t stayed asleep for much longer.

Dean had woken up in a mess of sweat that wasn’t completely from the summer night. But he tried to pretend your heat had no affect on him as he quickly rolled away and fell off the bed with a shocked yelp.

Rejection was a bitch… but her bite was worse when it came from someone you cared about.

After that night Dean had kept distance between the two of you, refusing to rest until the case was done so you could all get back to the bunker. The bunker was safe. It was home. It was where you could fuck yourself, with all your toys, in your bedroom.

Neither brother had helped you in that way before… and it seemed neither were going to.

But you knew Dean wanted to. He liked you. You could tell by the way he challenged any Alpha- other than Sam- who went near you. He would lean in close and scent you at random times. He was always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Always there when you got sick. Whatever you needed, he was there for you… in every way but one. But you knew he wanted to help you. You knew he wanted more.

The drive back to the bunker was hell. It’s not like Baby had state of the art air conditioning. The best you could really do was roll the windows down, but that didn’t help. The black car attracted the heat, and your skin stuck to the leather. It was miserable.

Getting back to the bunker was like finding an oasis in the desert. The place was underground, which meant it was cool. It also had an incredible temperature control system that somehow always managed to keep the place at the perfect temperature all year round.

Unfortunately that meant nothing to you. It could be snowing inside and you still would have been in scorching agony. Heats in summer were the worst.

It got to the point where you were lying on the concrete floor in your room, completely naked, fucking yourself with one of your toys until you screamed. But it wasn’t a scream of satisfaction. It was a scream of frustration.

Nothing was getting you off. You couldn’t concentrate. You couldn’t focus on anything other than the blistering heat surrounding you. It was too much and you’d had enough. With a disgruntled huff, you pulled yourself up, pulled on the nearest pair of shorts and a tank top, shoved some things into a bag and stormed out of your room.

Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found, but you didn’t care at that point. Scribbling a note and leaving it on the war room table, you then headed for the garage, grabbed a set of keys, picked one of the random cars that you or the boys had stolen over the years, and left.

You weren’t going to get what you needed at the bunker, so you were going to find it elsewhere.

* * *

Throwing on a light dress that flowed a little as you moved, you checked yourself on in the mirror on the dresser before starting towards the motel room door. On the way you fixed your hair and grabbed your handbag before you left, locking the door behind you.

It had been two days since you’d left the Bunker and so far you’d enjoyed the company of two betas and an Alpha. Each had offered to stay for the duration of your heat, but they’d barely scratched your itch so you didn’t see the point in wasting your time any more. Hence the dress.

You were on the prowl, ready to find someone else, hoping they could give you what you needed.

Your heat was only getting worse. You had no idea if it was because of the scorching summer weather or because you were being left unsatisfied. Either way, you needed a good lay, now, or you were going to go insane

The bar wasn’t too far away, but you still decided to drive. You needed to blast the air conditioner in order to control your body heat. But it hardly eased the warmth that burned at your insides.

Reaching the bar, you slammed the car door shut as you sauntered towards the entrance. All eyes were already on you.

An Omega was rare enough, an Omega in heat was like finding gold. You barely had to bat your eyelids before every male in the building headed your way.

You were a hunter, you knew how to handle yourself. Heat or no heat, you could beat the shit out of anyone who tried something you didn’t like. You had no fears when it came to being on your own with so many potential dangers around you.

Sam and Dean would kill you, and every guy that looked your way, if they saw you like this.

It took about half an hour before you found a guy you felt would do for the night. He was attractive enough, Alpha, and big. Tall. Broad. You seriously hoped he was proportionate all over.

Leaning against the bar, head rolling back and eyes fluttering closed, you melted into his scent as he nipped at your throat. You could honestly screw him right then and there, but you had enough self control to keep yourself from taking it any further.

“Hey.” Running your fingers through his short hair, you pulled him away from your neck so you could meet his gaze. “Take me home.”

Not needing to be told twice, he stepped back and grabbed your hand before practically dragging you out of there.

It occured to you then that you’d forgotten his name. Lewis? Levi? Larry? You couldn’t, for the life of you, remember. But it didn’t matter. If he was good enough in bed you’d just yell out ‘God’ and ‘fuck’ instead. If he wasn’t good, well you weren’t much of a faker in the bedroom.

Reaching a car, he pulled you closer and pressed you against the metal before stepping closer. You smiled against his lips as he leaned in to claim them. It was a kiss that was way too sweet for your liking. You weren’t looking for an Alpha, You were looking for a lay.

Pushing at his shoulder, you bit your lip as you watched him with come hither eyes. “Come on, let’s go.” You winked before turning to get in the car.

You managed to open it a couple of inches before you were stopped.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

That voice made your eyes flutter and knees wobble. Its deep gravelly tone went straight to your core, shaking you in a way that almost made you whine. Luckily you bit your lip before the sound could slip.

Lewis-Levi-Larry quickly turned to the new person, growling lowly. “Back off, dude.”

You knew, in an instant, that Lewis-Levi-Larry had just made a _big_ mistake.

With your back still facing them, you listened as Dean stepped forward and grabbed Lewis-Levi-Larry by the shirt before shoving him against the car. One growl and glare and that’s all it took. Lewis-Levi-Larry was running off, with his tail between his legs, getting in the car and speeding off.

Standing there, watching him leave, you threw your hands in the air. “Oh, come on!” You kicked at the ground.

“Let’s go.” Dean’s hand wrapped around your arm and everything in you melted.

Turning to him, you tried to catch his eye, but he was already dragging you towards your car. He said nothing as he ushered you into the passenger seat. You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest like a temperamental child as he got in the car and started towards the motel.

As soon as your car was parked you were climbing out and slamming the door behind you, storming towards your motel room. On the way you glared at the Impala as it sat in the parking lot, waiting for Dean.

“Y/N!” Dean called, hot on your tail.

But you ignored him, throwing your door open as you huffed into the room, kicking your heels off and grumbling under your breath.

Dean entered the room and closed the door behind him, his anger bubbling as you continued to ignore him. “Y/N. Look at me. Y/N. Are you seriously-” Sighing, he stepped forward and pulled his jacket off, throwing it onto the table. “What is your problem?”

Reaching for the zipper of your dress, you pulled it down and let it pool around your feet as you turned your glare onto him. “My problem? What’s _your_ problem?”

He froze, eyes looking you up and down as a look you’d only seen a handful of times settled on his face.

“If I’m not gonna get fucked at home, then I’m gonna find someone who will get the job done. Just because you’re Alpha doesn’t mean you have the right to boss me around and scare off my date.”

“Date?” he scoffed, recovering from his shock for a brief moment. “That guy was after one thing and one thing only. He didn’t care about you.”

“And?” You shrugged, still glaring hard at him. “You think I care? You think I want the white picket fence and pups with some douche I met in a bar? No, Dean, I wanted his dick. His cock. His knot. I wanted him to ram me good and ram me hard.” Crossing your arms again, you folded them over your chest and popped out a hip as you watched his face, waiting.

Dean’s jaw dropped as your words hit him. He looked at you like he’d been hit with a freight train. Then his eyes went dark. Dean was pissed.

He stepped forward, his Alpha rage wafting off him. But it didn’t scare you… it actually turned you on.

“If you wanted a knot you could have asked.”

“And what do you think me mounting you was? Huh? You think I was looking for someplace comfy to sit? Jeez, Dean, I know you’re slow, but I didn’t think you were _that_ slow.”

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he took another step forward. “Careful.”

“Or what? You’re gonna yell at me more? Stare at me? Pretend my heat isn’t the reason you’re sweating like a pig right now?” You gestured to his clammy skin. “Just do us both a favour and step aside or get out, ‘cause if I can’t fuck someone tonight, I’ll just fuck myself.”

“Y/N,” he warned, eyes darkening.

Shaking your head, you began to turn away from him. “Just because you can’t handle my heat doesn’t mean I have to suf-”

A hand grabbed your arm, turned you around and tugged you forward. Your lips were on Dean’s before you could make a noise, his free hand grabbing your hip as he held you to him, shutting you up with a kiss that stole your breath.

Letting your arm go, keeping his lips on yours, Dean reached around to unclasp your bra. You shuddered as your nipples were freed and instantly pressed to his hot chest. The only reaction you got from Dean was the grunt against your lips. Then his hands were wandering south.

Slipping his fingers under your underwear, he began to push them down. You took the hint and quickly removed the offending underwear, all while he continued to claim your mouth with his own.

When he pulled away, panting, he stared you down. “Get on the bed.”

“Dean-”

But he wasn’t listening anymore. “Get on the bed, Y/N,” he ordered as he began to tug his shirt off.

Swallowing the dry nothing in your throat, you quickly did as he said and spun on your heels. Rushing over to the bed you didn’t hesitate to get on all four and present as he stepped up behind you. Turning your head as it pressed against the mattress, you watched him admire the view before he grabbed your hips and turned you suddenly.

Landing on your back, you looked up at him with question in your eyes. But despite your confusion you couldn’t deny the fact that him manhandling you was doing wonders to your inner Omega. She was purring at the thought of having an Alpha actually treat her the way she wanted and deserved to be treated.

“You think I’m gonna fuck you from behind?” Dean asked, scoffing as he began to work on the belt of his jeans. “If I’m gonna fuck you, ‘Mega, you’re gonna watch me.”

Squeezing your thighs together, you watched as he undid his belt and left it hanging in the loops of his jeans. Your eyes stayed on his fingers as they then moved to the button and zipper. Knowing you were watching, he gave you a little bit of a show, teasing as he slowly plucked at the buttons and unzipped the jeans.

Hooking his fingers into the jeans, he pushed them down, taking his underwear with them. Standing tall and proud between his thighs was a cock like no other.

“Fuck.” Without realising it, you let your hand slip between your thighs and stroke your folds as you stared at his leaking tip.

Already the beginning of his knot was forming as he stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at you. Nothing that big had ever been inside you before, and that made it all the more enticing.

“Did I say you could touch?” Dean grabbed your thighs and parted them, dark eyes staring at where your fingers were now frozen. Tsking his tongue, he reached down to remove your hand. “You wanted a knot, ‘Mega, so that’s what you’ll get. And nothing else.”

Moving in closer, he pressed a knee to the bed and leaned in. You watched with hungry eyes as he fisted his cock and guided it to your folds. There was no warning, no warm up, just the sweet sting of him pressing into you slowly until there was nothing more to give.

Dropping his head do your chest, Dean took in a shaky breath as he held himself inside you. Your legs wrapped around him, hands moving up to grasp at his hair as you both throbbed against each other.

Too long had you danced around this. Around each other. Now that it was here it was so overwhelming, you knew neither of you were going to last long.

“So wet, ‘Mega,” Dean groaned as he slowly began to pull out. “God, you’re so warm. Feel so good.” He thrust in, hard, slamming into your cervix.

Fingers curling in his hair, you let out a choked scream as he gave another hard thrust. All the while Dean pressed gentle kisses along your collarbone, mumbling against your skin. The words were drowned out by the sound of your pulse in your ear as he drove you closer and closer to climax.

Hips meeting hips, Dean thrust into you at a growing pace. As he picked up the speed he moved to nip at your throat as you arched into him. Every press of his cock in your pussy hit all the right spots. You were seeing stars as you clung to him, too out of breath to beg for more.

“Gonna knot you, ‘Mega,” he panted in your ear, the ring of his cock pushing into you more and more with every thrust. “Wanna mark you, too. Fuck, let me mark you. Let me have you.”

Nodding eagerly, you dug your nails into his back, leaving half moon marks in your wake. “Yes, Dean. Yes. Please. Alpha, please.”

There was a snap, push and scream as Dean’s teeth bit into your throat while his knot popped in your pussy, making you scream out your ending as you came around his cock. Buried inside you, Dean emptied his seed deep in your walls, filling you until he was spilling around his knot. Even then, though, he continued to thrust and snarl against your throat as his orgasm pushed through him.

For what felt like hours, you and Dean laid there, wrapped in each other’s arms, locked in place by his knot. When Dean was able to move you both shuddered at the loss of contact as he dropped onto the bed beside you. A whimper was halfway out of your lips when he grabbed and turned you to be the little spoon while he played the big one.

Nuzzling your throat, he gently kissed where his claim now sat. “Should have done this ages ago.”

“Mmm.” Smiling, you pressed into him as you rested your arms as they wrapped around you. “Shut up with the chick flick bit and just hold me. We’re not done here, and I would like to get some rest before you fuck me again.”

Shaking his head, Dean chuckled as he pulled you closer. “Sassy ‘Mega. You’re gonna be hard work, huh?”

“Yep,” you didn’t even bother with a lie. “Don’t pretend you’re not happy, Dean. You might be slow, but I’m not,” you quipped.

Biting lightly at your shoulder, he growled against you. “Take that back.”

A grin pulled on your lips as you got ready to play this next game. “Make me.”

Grabbing your waist and pushed you back onto your back. Your shriek turned into laughter as he buried his face in the side of your neck he hadn’t marked. Your laughter quickly turned into moans, though, as his already hardening cock nudged against your thigh.

Turns out you’d been wrong… Dean _could_ handle your heat.

**Bamby**


End file.
